


Almost Paradise

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: They had battled, as was foretold.





	Almost Paradise

They had battled, as was foretold.  That part of the prophecy was fulfilled.  In the end Lucifer had conceded that, as human souls were an excellent energy source and perfectly suited for angelic consumption, he would forbear to exterminate them.  Michael had agreed to Lucifer’s ‘no bowing’ stipulation.  The next step, per prophesy and mutual inclination, was to establish Paradise on the Earth.

To do that, they had to return to the Earth.  

The removal of Sam Winchester’s body had been instructive.  At the time, they had been preoccupied with their own differences, and had paid little attention. Later they drew lessons from the memory.  The remaining vessel - the not-quite corpse that was the only corporeal thing in their shared cell - could pass the bars.  They started there.  Between Michael’s knowledge of the construction of the Cage and Lucifer’s craft, they found a weak point, a join.  They used the vessel’s body like a chisel, to enlarge that point from a fissure to a gap, and then to a portal.  At the same time they taught the bars to be less and less reactive to archangelic entities when encased in flesh.  

The day came when the path was prepared before them.  The vessel was not intended for Lucifer, so Michael climbed in first.  Once he was well-established in the battered body, he encompassed Lucifer into himself.  

_[wait guys whats going on what]_

“Ready, Brother?”

“Ready.”

“We shall be welcomed as a liberator,” they said, and stepped out of the Cage.


End file.
